far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Velan Foundation of Education
The Foundation of Education is the new entity formed after the Velan Reformation made to manage the network of Lyceums and Musaeums across the Velan Ascendancy. It is run by the Grand Sufiya and works to keep the Ascendancy’s new generations well equipped to face the problems of the sector. The Foundation also secretly finances a series of secret laboratories, founded shortly after the Scream by the Surya family, who still owns and operates the research facilities. Mission Statement: To teach citizens the tools to understand the wonders of the Universe and how best to use them in the service of the Ascendancy. Checks and Balances: To prevent poor education, indoctrination, and corrupt teachers the MoM has oversight on who teaches. Also the The Grand Forum can launch an investigation if there is concern of malpractice. Education Facilities Lycaeum For all citizens of the Velan Ascendancy schooling starts at home with parents teaching their children up until the age of eight. At eight they will enter the public schooling system by attending a Lycaeum. A Lycaeum is ultimately run by the Yimaru but most Lycaeum is run day to day by the student body in order to teach leadership and administration skills. Additionally, older students will be encouraged to teach younger students on subjects that interest them. There are no exams to sit simply research projects that are graded accordingly by the Yimaru and those working under them, these are also passed to the Khutat to be added to the Great Library if appropriate. Students leave the Lycaeum once they are fourteen and have handed in a final dissertation. Musaeum Following education at a Lycaeum most will attend a Musaeum. Musaeums will focus in on a students main area of interest and train them to be experts in that particular field. There are roughly one thousand Musaeums, and more are being built to accommodate the new influx of students from the former serf population. Musaeums are essentially universities with many different Colleges in specific areas of expertise. However, most classes are less than five to ten students at a time and maybe even one on one in more prestigious Colleges. This tradition of small class sizes will likely not be implemented in most new Musaeums as the number of students increases. Famous Schools Haqani Musaeums Ashima Musaeum of Empowerment - Babili A post-Reformation general trade school with a special grant focused on integrating citizens with physical and mental disabilities, MES, or medical cybernetics into the skilled workforce and expanding their career opportunities into the future. Sponsored by the Marro estate. Discretion is of special importance to AME’s faculty and student population, as the school will go to great lengths to ensure the privacy of its students and their records, human or otherwise. The Royal Sāh Navigation College - Babili The Royal Sāh Navigation College was traditionally for serfs and freeman only. Now is open to those who cannot afford better places and is taught by former serfs and graduates of its programs. Still, despite this, it also follows the normal Vela traditions when it comes to navigation education. The College of Scales and Brass, for the Discerning Ascended Businessperson - Babili An old school named after old mandate currencies. The school welcomes the prominent students wishing to master the art of the deal. Founded sometime before the scream and funded in part by the Eratesh family with several wings named after different Erateshs. It helps students find their own path of enterprise in the vast sector economy. Culinary Institute of Derinkuyu - Derinkuyu Located in Haqani's main hub of food production, the system-wide renowned Culinary Institute of Derinkuyu is leading in the culinary arts, food design, and biochemistry. Zewail Musaeum of Derinkuyu - Derinkuyu Named after a famous geneticists, this renowned school is known for its excellent biology and genetics colleges. This school was opened to serfs and nobles alike during Vela’s younger years to serve a common goal: exploration and research regarding Haqani’s surface and underground dwellings. The school is very popular and produces numerous Khutat and Umzingeli who further research and contribute great findings and discoveries for Vela. The school currently stands as a beacon for all Velans who wish to learn more about their planet to one day share with the rest of the sector. Aasima Teaching Institute - Eskendria The Aasima Teaching Institute (usually shortened to A.T.I.) has a long history of being considered 2nd best for navigational education. Originally founded as a way to finance the attached research institute run by the Tir Family, the Musaeum became a respectable alternative for students who would not suit the high-pressure learning of the Musaeum on Pharos, older students retraining or taking refresher courses and the wealthiest but non-noble freemen. A majority of all average noble navigators that couldn’t get into the Musaeum of Pharos attended the A.T.I. Arteshbod Musaeum for Brewing and Distilling - Tyros Founded before the Scream, the Arteshbod Musaeum for Brewing and Distilling is one of the leading institutes in this field. All Master Distillers of the famous Arteshbod Distilleries were alumni of this musaeum. Nowadays the school works closely with the Culinary Institute of Derinkuyu with several cross-functional projects for the improvement of quality and production standards across the Ascendancy. Keziah Musaeum - Tyros Founded in 2680 with the help of Fornax engineers some of the first spike drive engineers and navigators were trained here. As the school has changed and progressed it has focused on advanced Spike Drive Mechanics and its other engineering programs. Students are often recruited for pit crews in the annual Night Run. Lycaeums Niko Sying Lycaeum - Derinkuyu A traditional Lycaeum built during the founding of Derinkuyu provides for nearly all students of the city. Samira Marro Lycaeum for Ascendant Artists - Derinkuyu A newly-founded post-Reformation Lycaeum sponsored and funded by the Marro Estate, named after the famous Velan artist whose work challenged the violent history of the Empire. The school welcomes youth of all backgrounds, with an aim to inspire a passion for the arts in the Derinkuyu community. Kayleigh Surya Lycaeum for Psionics - Eskendria After the founding of the Ascendancy, this school was set up by the Surya family to help train young psychics in the safe use of their powers. Despite not being removed from Serpens schools all Velan students were recalled to Perithr due to safety concerns requiring this school to be built. The Yimaru teach traditional Lycaeum topics while the Metapsion teachers focus on stabilizing children afflicted with the aim to move on to teaching more advanced techniques in the future. Asala Sikou Lycaeum - Gamma Velorum One of the highest rated Lycaeums in the Ascendancy. Restricted to residents of Gamma Velorum. Chrisjen Arteshbod Lycaeum - Tyros Founded after the Velan Declaration of Independence, sponsored and funded by the Arteshbod Trust. The name goes back to the legendary matriarch of the Arteshbod family, who was supposedly the first of the family to set foot on Haqani. The school focuses especially on natural and applied sciences with the goal to inspire youth to work for the improvement of the living conditions on Haqani. Scholarships for the attendance of the best Musaeums in the Perithr system are given out by the Arteshbod Trust via an annual competition amongst the senior students. Pharos Musaeum of Pharos Is the only musaeum on Pharos as it has over the centuries grown to combine all of the smaller schools. Is extraordinarily hard to get into without being scouted out of a Lycaeum, and most those that do get into the colleges drop out due to how tough the curriculum is. For main article, see 'Musaeum of Pharos'' Lycaeums '''Utari Surya Lycaeum - Kotaludina The premier choice for those living in the capital city of Pharos. Restricted to rank 3 or higher families. Lauded for its mathematics and physics classes. Navigational Education Because Navigation is the soul of the Velan Ascendancy it is taught with great reverence and is treated differently in schools than other colleges. For main article, see 'Velan Navigational Education'' Great Library Server Upon the founding of the Ascendancy, the Great Library was put under the Foundation of Education for organizational purposes. The Great Library Server of Pharos offers various services from free information to research assistance, that can be requested from the Velan Ascendancy from every system in the sector. For main article, see 'The Great Library Server'' Secrets The Foundation also secretly finances a series of secret laboratories, founded shortly after the Scream by the Surya family, who still owns and operates the research facilities. For main article, see 'Velan Research Black Sites' Category:Education Category:The Velan Ascendancy